


Home Is Here

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Jon and Daenerys meet in corridor after two week in winterfelShe need home...He need homeThey are home... together and forever





	1. Chapter 1

Dany was in Corridor. When he saw stopped and looked at him. Her face was tired and empty. Eyes were dropped.

\- Danny - what do you want?

\- Let's talk about it

\- about what?

\- I want to come to you, but

\- Then ?

-Now, I can not talk about it. This is very difficult.

\- I always trusted you. Trusted your eyes and feelings. Finally, you are like all man the rest of my life.

\- Do not say that

\- We've been here for two weeks.You are not even worried about how I am. No one here needs me! No one loves me here

\- I'm ... 

-Whoare you John? How can you sleep quietly at night? When you do not know how I am. When probably can I cry for you?  You're not the man that I fell in love. You are different...

\- I deserve everything... I know that... 

-notyou. I deserve everything from you

John felt unbearable pain in women's eyes. Frustration ... 

HeThought about ...

"I'd be dead until I saw your eyes like that my love. My everything..."

He wanted to get in the heart and never get out of it. Remembered ...

_"He is your aunt"_

He repeated himself and the pain became stronger

\- I loved you . To the madness ... more than life. But you forgot everything that was in between us

"Can I forget that? Your tiny body.  I'm like a beast when I can not touch it.  God how much I love you my queen. How can i forget you? How can I stop myself?

The Queen had her eyes full of tears. Lips were shaking. John felt his tired gaze, relaxed body ...

_"My life, how long you do not sleep?."_

He hated himself .What is more valuable than love? Duty? Dignity ? Stereotypes? Somebody's opinion ? Jon  realized that nothing was more important than the pain of a lovely woman. 

-I need to go - she said softly. 

Her voice was tired too. 

\- I just need to know why? What is wrong with me? where is your words? where is your love?

" In my heart my love. " 

\- I was talking with you about everything. About my Life. My pains and past. You promised me ... I would never have been unhappy ... never lost you  and your love ... no one would ever hurt me ... you would be my family .... my home  ... why? Jon's heart was broken. 

\- do you know? Now it's more disappointed than  my brother sold me ... Now it's more painful than I was still a child and man  raped me. Now it's more empty than  I lost my home in Braavos. I feel nothing now... Absolutely nothing Jon...

\- Please keep quiet. please

\- this is true . You are everything. You can laugh. I'm stupid, I'm standing in front of you and I've lost myself. I'm not ashamed of what I feel to you. I love you . I'm a big girl. I know that love does not always respond to anyone else

\- keep quiet. just ...

He felt how lost his power

" LOVE IS A DEATH OF DUTY" 

He looked at her lips. How would they tremble in front of him? 

Could not without kiss. It was so sweet as before. Sweet, gently  and wet. 

No one could breathe . Tears dropped her cheeks. The body filled with pleasure and pain.

\- Dany, my sweet ...my love...

Small moan escaped from her lips

\- I love you too. You can't imagine how... 

-You are lier _ she was crying

\- never...never my love...

He kissed her pushed the door behind her.Their bodies was dancing together.

\- I am so sorry. I was coward...

-And I was stupid

-My stupid queen. Love of my life.

He looked her eyes and deep breath. She was unbelievable beautiful. Her purple eyes watched with full of love .

Jon felt her gentle skin under the dress.

Her neck was so sweet as a summer flower. He loved she . He loved more than himself, duties, dignity, honor, crown and Iron Throne too...

He needed home... she needed home...

this was home. together and forever...


	2. Home Is Here

They were in bed. They feel each other. Her skin was so warm as a fireplace in the freezing winter.  
She was the home. His family ... his breathing ... his beloved...His future ....  
Just eyes closed.  
He loved she. More than imagined. He couldn't breathe without her.   
\- Jon... _ she murmured. her eyes was close too.  
-hm...  
-what happened?  
-so many things my love.   
-You can to talk with me. I will always listen to you. We'll be able to do everything... but only together  
-I thought I could. I'll be able to leave you. I was stupid  
-Why did you want to leave me?  
The woman was sitting on the bed She looked at him.   
-Do you know? Once upon a time Tyrion told me"You're not ready for a deinter. You're not ready for a new hero. You are not ready to love another warrior. You're not ready for another loss. You are not ready for another disappointment" . I did not listen to him. Was he right? Tell me Jon...  
-What do you think?   
-Once I loved the hero. Once I loved the warrior. I lost him. I thought that I lost my life with him. I lost a lot. I can not afford it. My heart will not be able to Jon. Do you love me?   
Jon looked her desperate eyes.  
-More than anything and anyone.  
He take her face with his hand. Her purple eyes was deep and full of tears.  
\- Don't leave me please.  
-I talked to my brother when we returned to Winterfell. He told me something I did not expect. That was the reason for everything  
Dany was supposed.  
-What about?   
-about my parents.  
\- about your mother?   
-and father too.  
\- Ned Stark was...  
-He wasn't Dany. He wasn't my father.  
Dany looked in shock  
-what happened? who are you?   
\- I've Never imagine that Dany. I was absolutely in shock. All of my life was lie. About my family... my brothers and sisters... my father too.   
-tell me everything...  
-My mother was Lyanna Stark...   
Dany felt unbelievable pain inside her heart  
-and my father...  
\- Rhaegar Targaryen ..._ She finished  
their eyes meet each other.  
\- my brother... _ Her whole body was trembling.  
-You are my aunt Dany.  
Dany stand up . He looked after his naked body.  
-They got married in Dorne. They loved each other. Your brother did not kidnap my mother  
\- and you are true heir of Iron Thrones.  
\- this isn't important  
\- everything was lie. They destroyed our lives because of lies. Our family was destroyed. Our house ... Ellia and her children ... my mother ... maybe not die if we did not need to escape. Vicerys ... he was destroyed by his own weakness. He destroyed me. Everything was a lie. So many innocent people. So many innocent victims.  
-I am so sorry Dany  
-They accused my brother of lies. Your father, grandfather, uncle, Robert Barratheon ... everyone...They killed him for nothing . And the poor are Ellia . What did you do Rhaegar r? Poor children...  
Dany was crying and hug her body.  
-Dany , I am so sorry . This was... unbelievable tragedy.  
\- tragedy? Do you know how to kill them? Have you ever heard of it? Ellia was raped and tortured by the mountain. But before that your brother pulled him out of her hand and hit the wall. And this time where there was a Rhaegar? . He betrayed his own family. Children and all of us. He was my hero ... I named his name to my son . And who he was really?   
-please . I know what's painful  
He got up and touched her body. Danny trembled   
-Now, do you understand why?I did not want to see your suffering. I can't my love...  
\- leave me alone Jon. I need to stay alone.  
-Dany...  
-Just leave me. Now it hurts me like never before. You can't imagine that  
-My feelings ...Never change before I'm alive. I love you more than my life. Danny ...  
He looked her eyes . Her suffer was enormous.  
\- you are last Targaryen man in our house. You need to marry another woman. Your children will become the heirs of our home. I can't do that and you know tis.  
-what are you talking about?   
\- that's true Jon.   
-I do not need anybody and nothing without you  
\- Our house needs it  
-fuck every house.   
\-- You can not say this  
\- I can . I'm Jon Snow I'm the North Bastard now and forever. Nothing will change for me  
\- You are not a bastard. You have Targaryen blood. Jon you are future of our house  
\- You are my future. You are my love .  
-I know, but...  
\- In my heart, nobody will take your place. In my bed, no one will sleep except you .My eyes do not see anyone. Only you ... It's my decision and nobody can change it  
\- We can not just think about ourselves.  
-Nothing will change. If you go and leave me .I never married another woman. I will never have another woman. I do not have children with another woman.  
\- You can not live without a woman. Every man should have sex.  
\- I was a lord commander of the wall. I have chosen to live without a woman. If I need it again I will do it again. I know life without woman.   
-If I will marry another person?  
\- I'll kill him. All of them


End file.
